Most modern integrated circuit (IC) chips and printed circuit boards (PCBs) contain multiple layers. Metal traces are employed to realize the (horizontal) circuit connections within one layer while vias are used for the (vertical) interconnection between different layers. Successful reverse engineering performed on electronic devices consisting of IC chips and PCBs provides a comprehensive understanding of a device's structure, including the components and the connections among each component. This provides a method for extracting layout files from a given device. As a result, an adversary can obtain access to the entire design, potentially leading to cloning, intellectual property (IP) infringement, and even hardware Trojan insertion.